The present invention relates generally to the field of directional screens, and more particularly to a uni-directional and multi-directional interchangeable screen that can be programmatically changed from uni-directional to multi-directional mode.
The increasing use of mobile devices, automated teller machines (ATMs), and credit card processing devices to view personal information has led to directional screens to protect the information and maintain confidentiality. For example, if an attacker looks over the shoulder of an unsuspecting user then the unsuspecting user's personal information may become compromised. Personal information typically used in correlation with such devices can include billing information and personal identification numbers (PINs). Directional screens allow a switchable viewing-angle that gives the user the ability to switch between a normal wide-angle display (multi-directional) and a narrow-angle display (uni-directional) that guards against unwanted viewing from the side. Uni-directional screens are narrow viewing angle screens that are used in some security conscious applications. Uni-directional filters ensure that viewers observing from a wide range of angles do not see the screen.